


I think I might ...... Love you back?

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 510 words, M/M, aokaga - Freeform, sequel to: I think I might.....Love you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's POV</p><p>I started to notice you more often, the sunlight seeming to bathe you with light, your fiery hair deeply etching into my mind, the only colour I see when I shut my eyes. Red became the most prominent colour in my world, the brightest, the most beautiful. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might ...... Love you back?

**Aomine's POV**

 

I started to notice you more often, the sun seeming to bathe you with light, as if you were like the sun itself. Your fiery hair is etched deeply into my mind, the only colour I see when I shut my eyes. Red became the most prominent colour in my world, the brightest, the most beautiful. It was the colour of you.

_Oi...._

Your eyes, a shade darker than your hair, give off a strong vibe, that just wants to make me devour you whole. When you smile, your surroundings dim in contrast to the light you emit, as if it comes from the very core of your body. That blinding smile of yours, so full of innocence and pure joy, is a lethal weapon. I nearly got a heart attack the first time I saw it. I even started to vision feathery wings of white sprouting from behind your back, as you leap towards the basket, light encasing your lone figure.

_Seriously...._

Recently, I even started to develop an urge to protect you. Whenever I see you trip over your shoelaces, my first instinct will be to catch you before you fall. Mm, your butt feels pretty good, if I do say so myself. My favourite expression is  when your face flushes a bright pink, making you look quite cute. Never had I thought I'll have these thoughts of a guy roughly my size.

_Bakagami...._

I remember back then when I said you were no match for me, I take it back. You're the best! Playing with you brightens up my life, giving me  the spirit to continue basketball again. You were the one who brought back the joy of basketball to me, my personal angel sent from Heaven. I think this is the first time I ever felt grateful for something. Or someone.

You _dumbass...._

I started going over to your apartment, at first out of curiosity, after time, my trips getting more and more frequent. The way you nagged at me when I forgot to take off my shoes when I entered your house, just like a housewife, made me want to annoy you more, get more reactions out of you. The you in the kitchen, flitting from counter to counter, a second chopping onions, the next tasting the soup, moving to an exotic dance of your own, drawing me in deeper and deeper. I had never even knew you had such a side to you.

_Did you know...._

When I complimented your cooking, the embarrassed face you made as you said "Thanks, dude.", makes me want to jump you. Oh, that blush indeed..... Around you, I can hardly restrain myself. Especially when you got all adorable, telling me " I think I might love you?" while you fidgeted on the basketball court after our one on one. Seriously, do you think my heart can take it?

 _I think_   _I_ _might love you back._

The relieved smile, while you cried into my shoulder, tears seeping into my sleeve, that moment I knew my feelings were returned. 


End file.
